Melodic Card Change
by VocalMaiden
Summary: In the kingdom, There are 5 cards/guardians, ace, jack, queen, king, and joker. What would happen to the guardians do when a new card comes to the kingdom? Rin x Len No-incest srry MeixKai, Gumix Gumiya, etc.
1. Meet the guardians

**I have no idea how long i was away ;A; i am seriously sorry TAT**

**I got so much things to organize, graduation, yearbook pictures, senior trips etc.**

**Kasumi: Stop talking about your life, we don't need to know about it.**

**Kasumo: -yawn- It's been so looooong**

**This is gonna be an extra chapter about my beloved twins and my OCs eue**

**Kasumi: Since when were we in this ?**

**Since I created you, now stop complaining**

**Kasumo: can I have a fish?**

**Not now. WHERE IS THAT DISCLAIMER**

**Kasumi: I think he is still on that trip to hawaii**

**God damn it ==**

**Kasumo: watch your words. :U**

**Not in the mood**

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids, any of their songs or their characters. All productions and credit to Crypton Company**

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

I ran out the house with my sister by my side. We were going to be late to the annual Guardian meeting. Every 100 years, there would be a new guardian in the kingdom. Each for a element. Wind, Water, Fire, Earth and Light. And in our world, we call them as the playing cards.

Ace for wind

Jack is Earth

Queen is water

King is Fire

and then, the Joker, Light

Each of the guardians would be granted the power of their guardian ancestors. Each hundred years, it would have the people from before that were guardians, dead or alive, pass their role to the next.

Most of the people in the kingdom would die for the spot to be in the guardians because they said they would be living in royalty and would have their own personal maid or servant. But me...Well, I just don't want to be in them. I think it is too much work for me and that it is a pain in the butt. After all, it sounds like, one word and your life will change. I don't want that. I want my friends, I want my family. I personally don't even know why I'm going to this meeting anyways. People from my school has been talking forever about it. While I was just in the library reading my books on curses and magic.

My sister, Neru, was a fan of the guardians. She fell in love with one of them also. Nero, the Jack card, also the earth guardian.

I never looked at any of them, and will never want to. How annoying right?

When we got there, there was already not hundreds, but thousands of them in front of central hall. In front of the gigantic castle, were the 5 guardians. The girls screamed in joy.

Ace card was Teto

Jack card was Nero

Queen card was Luka

King card was Gakupo

And Joker card is the one and only Miku

The crowd went wild as they all stood up and bowed.

I just stood at the end of the whole crowd as my sister went in through the crowd. Since I learned a thing or 2 from magic school, I wiggled my finger and my shadow picked me up and I was double my height. I was pretty short so I was now kinda normal looking, if not just a bit taller.

I watched as Miku went up to the mike and introduced the guardian.

"We are all grateful of your presence for our 10th annual guardian Meeting. I would like to thank you all for supporting us through the hundred years." She said. Her appearance through the hundred years didn't seem to change.

"Since this is the 10th year, it would mean that it has been 1000 years since the first guardians have been created to protect the world. And since this is such a special day, this year would not just end up with a smashing party to introduce the new guardians, but the guardians themselves would have an additional hundred years at their service. It would be a year to remember" Miku cheered. The crowd cheered with her.

While they were screaming at the top of their lungs, I was on top of my shadow, continue reading my magic spell book by a famous magician before he died. The spells were amazing and yet very complex. But I could understand it.

"Now we would like for the choosen ones of the king and queen first." Miku returned to her seat and Luka with Gakupo stood up.

"For this year, The King and Queen would be..." Gakupo started and looked at Luka opening up an envelope.

"Kaito Shino..." She started. There was a faint cheer and scream. Kaito was a well known Magician and swordsman. Girls like him alot.

"And Meiko Sakine" The noise went dead. Meiko was known as the blood warrior. She can take down the a whole country if she wanted to.

The two came from opposite sides of the stage in front and looked at each other. Shook hands, and sat in the king and queen seat.

Ace was next.

"The winds and clouds pass by day by day. Watching all with eyes of grace. Choosen by the element itself..." She said pointing to the audience, A gust of wind pass by and then lifted...a girl with green hair and goggles.

The winds carried her to the stage.

"The winds see you flying your kites when you were small. You would be a fine Guardian" Teto said gently

The Jack stepped up. Girls fan screamed while he spread a wild grin.

"Let the earth show it's chosen one" He said lifting his hands. Surprisingly, another green haired.

The ground fell down and he fell into a hole, then reappeared on the stage.

"Welcome to the guardian man" Nero said patting the guy in the back. The guy just nodded and still a bit confused.

Miku then jumped up

"Now, the one and only! JOKERRRRRRRRR" She lifted her hands up and a ball of light spread out to the sky then came back down flying around stopping a bit in front of some people, then flying away like they were nothing. I somehow felt attracted to the light, but when the light came towards me, a dark force smacked it away. literally.

The light ball shook it's 'head' and glowed brighter.

"HALT" Miku shouted at it, but it didn't listen and charged at me again. A dark sphere came from behind me and smashed into it. A second passed, and a blasted of wind released and the trees shook. The fire torches in the front grew brighter and bigger. The water in surrounding the castle turned into roaring waves.

I looked at the dark sphere curiously. How long was it there? The elements got crazier and crazier as the balls of light and dark collided. The people at the ceremony screamed and cried out in terror.

"**stop**" I commanded with a voice I was not use to. The black sphere stopped and flew back to me. As the light ball kept staring, I ran away. The elements slowly calmed down.

* * *

Original p.o.v

The ball of light continued to stare at the running girl and flew back to Miku as the elements calmed.

"What was that" The other guardians came behind Miku. New and old.

"We just witnessed...The Black Joker" Miku's glance darkened.

"We still need to find the new joker" Luka said. Looking out at the confused crowd. Miku nodded and looked around.

A small boy with blond hair and blue eyes looked at the running girl that was holding the black sphere.

"Him" Miku said out. The ball of Light seem to agree and went at him. And when it touched him, A blast of light flew from the ground.

"Welcome...New joker, Len" Miku's voice seemed to fade.

* * *

**WELL, THAT'S IT FOR NOW! **

**I think i should make this a new story about it...maybe I would...I PROMISE I WOULD UPDATE THE OTHERS OAO**

**PLZ DON'T PRESSURE ME QAQ**

**R&R :3 and I would be starting on the next chapter because this story seem fun to write :P**

**:D QUESTION**

**What card would you want to be and why? **

**JOKER IS AWESOME! well, to my guess. this has nothing to do with shugo chara because i have a feeling you all would be thinking that. :P**

**~Maiden-sama's out~**


	2. jokers

**Hey there, Maiden-sama's back ~**

**ON TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MELODIC CARD CHANGE.**

**i am not sure why i name it that...**

**Kasumi: U were listening to vocaloid while writing, that's why**

**Phhhhht...maybe**

**Kasumo: I found fish :D**

**Kasumi: That's plastic**

**Kasumo: is no-**

**Kasumi:...**

**Kasumo: This is why i hate ****artificial items...**

**anyways...**

**Kasumo: Maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids, anything from it etc etc. **

**-sigh- on with the story **

* * *

ordinary p.o.v

Rin ran back to her house and rushed to her backyard, where there was a shade under a big old willow tree.

She fell down on the circle she would sit on in front of the tree. Although there is no tree there anymore, it would still grow rings every year.

The black sphere rolled out of her arms and looked around. It floated over the ground.

"Grandma willow" Rin called out. A breeze passed then another. Small sparks of blue and green light came from the small body of water surrounding the tree like a rim. A face started to show on the old tree. A wrinkly face opened to emerald green eyes.

"Why hello my dear" It's voice swayed with it's branches. "How old are you again" it said tilting a bit.

Rin couldn't help but laugh. The tree would ask her for her age all the time because it's so old.

"I'm turning 14 this year" Rin chirped. The face frowned

"But that was the same the last time I saw you" It complained

"You saw me yesterday" Rin laughed. The face smiled then saw the dark ball floating a bit to it's right.

"You finally decided to show yourself" The face said with a grin. The sphere 'pouted' and flew back to Rin.

"awww, I was only joking" The face laughed. Rin looked at it more confused than ever.

"Oh right...you don't know about her" The face thought back.

"You know what this is?" Rin held out the dark sphere.

"Well...kinda..." The face shut it's eyes like it was trying to remember something. "But before we get into details, You should know what happened long ago." The face became sad and closed it's eyes

"The story of the black Joker"

* * *

Somewhere else ~~~

"Miku, what were you saying about the Black joker?" Nero said inside the castle. The meeting was over and the new guardians are in another room preparing for tonight's feast.

"I thought it would never be seen again...I thought it was all just a myth" Miku muttered.

"WHAT MYTH" Nero stepped in front of her and shook her. Miku's eyes were dull.

"The black joker should have been dead. Sealed away" Miku growled

"What is so back about the black joker?" Teto asked gently. Miku didn't want to scream at Teto, that would be something you would never want to see in your life.

"It's just...The black joker was the reason why the guardians are here, it's the heart of the dark force" Miku said with frustration

"a thousand years ago, when there was no guardians, A dark force broke out into the monster... It destroyed everything thing in it's way. it wasn't an hour yet and it took down the whole kingdom." Miku shuttered at the memories.

"They said they would perform a spell over it. And would seal it forever" Miku paused "What a lie"

"Miku, even you should know by now...every spell has it's loop holes. Every curse as it's ways" Luka said

"e-even if that is true..." Miku looked down at the floor. "How are we able to stop it? the spells a thousand years ago wouldn't work now. And over that, we are not ready for such a force all of a sudden" Miku said with defeat

"if we can't kill it...why not let it join us" A voice said from behind them. It was the blond hair boy that was chosen as the new joker.

"Join us? It would use us" Miku replied with massive waves of power at him. The others stepped back but he didn't even flinch.

"Since when did you ever meet the dark force? Did you know what it wanted? what it was created for? or why it would want the guardian's attention a thousand years ago. " He threw questions at her. She flinched. she doesn't know the answer to any of them.

"Why did you think the dark force let the guardian's survive? It didn't attack them at the end right? it let them seal it? wouldn't that be a bit strange for all the things you just said about it" He went serious. Miku stepped back.

"You talk like you know it. What do you know joker" Miku growled at him

The boy did nothing but a grin.

"Because I am joker" He said with a echoing voice.

This blond hair turned white and this hair extended. He grew a feet or 2 taller, his eyes golden. 3 black Diamond shaped marks showed at the bottom of his left eye. He had a fancy black top hat and a black suit with 2 tail flaps behind him. Black shoots and white gloves.

A cane appeared in his hands. A crystal Diamond gem about the side of the palm built into 4 gold handles, holding it in place. A black rod follows shortly behind, showing a good 2-3 feet.

"J-joker" Miku bowed down hesitantly

"I had a funny feeling about that girl" Joker said rubbing his chin.

"You mean while you were fighting the dark ball of force?" Miku looked up

"yes yes. I know it seemed awfully familiar. But don't know why" Joker thought hard for a minute

"I think that thousand years really killed the memories" Joker sighed

"What you said before...about having it join us? Were you serious?" Miku assured

"oh my dear, Of all this time, I think this is the only time that I was ever so confident that my decision was right"

"B-but" Joker glared at her. She immediately stopped

"Now, lets find her shall we?" Joker chirped as he fades away and there stood the blond boy once again walking away

* * *

Back with Rin~~~~

The face took a deep breath and started

"It was about a thousand years ago...when I was only a small tree. There was a dark fore that came to this peaceful kingdom. No one knew what was going on or why it was here. The dark force was in it's large dragon form and came flying into the kingdom. It landed in front of the palace. First thing people though. Danger" The face said.

"But it didn't do anything" Rin retorted

"But what would you do if there was a big black shadow monster coming after you?" The face said. Rin said nothing.

"But anyways, it was a battle till the end for the kingdom. Then a mysterious person came to town in the middle of the war. White hair, Golden colored coat with white lining. He was holding a cane with a black top hat. Hidden behind the hat was 3 black diamonds." The face described. " The joker appeared that day"

"Joker?" Rin repeated. The black figure seemed to glow brighter yet more darker by the second.

"Yes, Joker" The face closed it's eyes. " The joker brought the guardians. They fought the black dragon with the rest of the kingdom. That was when Joker sealed the dark force."

Rin looked at the black sphere. "Who are you really?" The black sphere went into her for that spit second.

Her hair turned black and extended all the way down to the waist. Her eyes turned red, her hair and legs extended a bit. Her outfit changed into a black evening dress that had many layers of thin flower designs and laces. It reached down to her feet, almost dragging on the floor. She wore black lace platforms, making her even taller. 3 white Diamond over her corner of her right eye.

She stood up and closed her eyes.  
"My name...is Black Joker" She whispered.

* * *

back to the kingdom

Joker sat in the office throne. Both walls covered with books with a desk in the end where he is sitting with a wall window behind him.

"Since you in control with my powers now, shall we get to know each other?" Joker said to Len.

"...why did you choose me?" Len asked

"Why, I saw the light from you. not many people has it" Joker explained playfully. Len said nothing

"So..." Joker started " Who was that girl you were looking at before hm?" Len tilted his head.

"Girl?" Len asked

"Girl" Joker repeated. Len thought for a bit.

"I seen her around school I guess. She's the one always sitting up in the library" Len said simply

"Is that all you know about her?"

"Um..." Len thought again

"This isn't something you need to think about. Who is she" Joker said seriously

"She's my friend ok. She's Rin. And She's..." Len blushed hard.

"She's..." joker extended with a grin

"She's my crush"

* * *

**I'M ALIVE!**

**:D hee hee, shorta lenny**

**o 3o REVIEW PLZ. IF I DON'T GET THE OTHER STORIES UP BY THE SCHOOL YEAR, IT WOULD DEFIANTLY BE UP BY THE SUMMER! so spare me D:  
**

**I still got a project to do right now so I'm ending it early today!**

**Question: How's school :D~**

**llD i sound like a parent lol**

**Kasumi: Yet you would never be a good one**

**HEY! **

**Kasumi: I rest my case**

**:T gosh...well, UNTIL NEXT TIME XD**

**-Maiden-sama's out-**


	3. memories jokers

**Hey there, Maiden-sama's back ~**

**For the last chapter, ;w; I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**and also, I kinda read it over and thought I should give you guys a flash back eue...of the beginning of the war how rin and len became to be, etc**

**this should be fun llD**

**Kasumi: good luck with that**

**:Y thanks?**

**Kasumo: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids blah blah, ON WITH THIS ALREADY, I'M HUNGRY**

**Well, at least you tried -throws fish at him-**

**on with the story :3**

* * *

White joker's p.o.v

I sat on the opened window stand out in the middle of the night. Len was sleeping with the other new guardians a while ago.

My hair shined in the moon light, and showing my 3 diamond marks. I slowly brushed my fingers on it. Although it has been so long...I still can't forget when it happened...

When it all started in the same kingdom...the same place...a thousand years ago.

_"Joker!" I turned around to see who it was. A girl with short hair girl came running towards me. She looked at me from head to toe and gave me a smile._

_"You need to stop calling me that Yin" I told her, can't helping but to smile with her. Her bright red eyes looked right through me._

_"You call me Black Joker ever since I beat you in poker last time, Yen" She said sticking her tongue at me.  
_

_"It was luck" I stuck my tongue back at her. She laughed._

_"I'll play you any time" She beamed at me._

_~ 5 years pass~_

_I stood near the park for Yin. I looked at the time and she was already 10 minutes late. Then I saw a girl running towards me with long black hair and red eyes peering into me _

_"I'm so sorry" She apologies "There was tragic and the roads were blocked" She went on and on until I hit her on the head._

_"It's ok, stop stressing about it" I said grinning. She smiled_

_"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked her. Her expression dropped and uneasy._

_"I-..." she started_

_"You..." I tilted my head "Come on Yin, you can trust me"_

_"I'm...can't see you anymore" She said with a tear hanging from both eyes. My eyes widen_

_"w-what?" I asked. Did I hear that right?_

_"I need to go to a place...a place where there is no one. no one to be with. no one to care." She said stepping away from me, holding onto her chest_

_"But, I don't understand! Why do you want that?" I walked towards her._

_"I-...I just have to!" She shouted , turning away and running away from me._

_"Yin!" I chased after her._

_A shadow then filled up the streets and a figure rised up from the ground, pulled Yin down into the shadows._

_I tried to run, but something was holding me in place._

_"Yin!" I yelled one last time before falling unconscious_

_I woke up in my room where I saw the lights from outside living room open. I slid out of bed and walk towards it._

_"Please keep this away from Yen"_

_"I understand" I heard my mother say. I peeked outside. It was Yin's parents._

_"Please tell us if you need anything" My father said. I walked out to them_

_"What happened?" I asked them. They looked at me, then looked at each other and my mother stood up to hug me._

_"It's best you don't know" My mother cried softly._

_I pushed her away. " WHAT HAPPENED" I yelled at them. My dad shifted uncomfortably_

_"She's gone" My dad said_

_"Gone?" I asked. My mom looked straight at me._

_"Yin...she's..." My mother couldn't finish it, but I know what she was talking about._

_"No..." I shook my head. "NO!" I ran out the house to the park._

_It was pitch dark out and stars were out. A few street lights were opened_

_"WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN HER" I shouted out to the sky. "WHERE" I screamed._

_There was silence for a minute. Then two. After the 3rd minute, a paper fell down in front of me._

_= Don't bother Joker, you will never see her again = _

_the note had a devil's print on it. _

_"I'll get Yin back...and I will not rest till I_ do"

* * *

Over at Rin's -black joker p.o.v-

I twirled a small daisy I found in Rin's back yard. It was newly born, but as i focused a bit on it, the flower weltered into ash.

Wind blew through the windows of Rin's house, and I was sitting on the porch outside the back of the house. Behind me were plastic doors. I looked back and saw Rin sleeping soundly, having her back to me. I looked back up to the moon.

I touched the 3 white gems on top of my right eye.

Then I felt tears. Tears from the past...

_I was in school. 3rd grade to be exact. I was a transfer student from another country. There were many eyes on me when the teacher introduced me._

_"This is Yin Hagane. She came from far far away. Please show her your respect" The teacher told the kids. I had long hair that reached down to my knees, and deep scarlet eyes. It wasn't the first week till they started to tease me._

_"It's the demon!" One would call me._

_"it's a vampire!" another would say._

_"You look like a monster!" One day a boy said to me grabbing my hair and yanked it hard. The other boys joined, pushing and kicking me. I didn't bother fighting. Let them do what they want. _

_"Hey!" A voice ringed in my ears. The boys turned their head to it and so did I. It was a white haired boy, perfect in every way, and it seems like the other students seem to agree. There was a bunch of girls following him. _

_"I-it's the prince" One said with a whisper._

_"Ooo, their in trouble" I heard another say in the audience that was looking at me. The boy walked over to me, and the other boys backed away, leaving me in front._

_My hair hung over one eye, and I was on the floor with bruises and scratches. Only one red eye with tears was showing. _

_He looked at me first, then looked at the group of boys._

_"You know...the newspaper group needs some news this week" The boy grinned at them. They shifted. "Wouldn't it be a great paper this week" He looked back at me and knelt down._

_"Are you ok?" He asked. I frowned and got up. He looked up with a bit of a surprise._

_I shot a glare at the boys, making them shiver, then looked back at him._

_"Can you tell me where's the bathroom" I asked expressionlessly. He regained consciousnesses and waved for some girls to help me. I walked passed it like it was nothing._

_At lunch, I sat under a tree far away from the others. I cleaned up most of the wounds and had bandages one my legs and hands. It was a bit hard to eat, but I managed._

_I could never be like them...be normal..._

_"Oh it's you" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw the boy from before. White hair, golden eyes._

_"Do you want me to leave?" I asked already packing my lunch. _

_"Wa- no no" He waved his hands no. **[waving no = waving jazz hands :D if u get what I mean]**_

_I stopped and looked at him. He paused and thought for a bit. Strange isn't it_

_"would you like to eat lunch with me?" He asked the strange request to me. I was a bit confused why he would ask me this, but agreed._

_He had out a bento almost like mine, but bigger and the food there looked like something you would find in buffets. My eyes widen when i saw it._

_"want some?" He asked sliding the box to me. I continued to look at it._

_"you parents make this for you everyday?" I said stunned, i never really ate high class food before even though my parents are rich._

_"Not really, these are left over from dinner" he said simply. I turned away from it and ate my own._

_"Your pretty brave..." He started. I looked at him with confusion.  
_

_"You stood up to the boys back there. I would have thought you fight back but you didn't" He smiled. that smiled for me changed everything.  
_

_"...Thank you" I responded with a small smile. He grinned._

_"You smiled" He pointed out. I thought to myself, since when was the last time i ever smiled?_

_"You look cuter with a smile. Smile more ok?" He said with a laugh. My eyes lighten up._

_"ok" I smiled yet again. then he remembered something_

_"Oh, what's your name?" He asked_

_"Y-yin" I mumbled, but he heard it_

_"Nice to meet you Yin, I'm Yen" _

_~during the year~_

_Me and Yen spent more and more time together._

_In Gym we would always be on the same team_

_In Classes we would either sit next to each other or text each other._

_We would plan times to go to the library_

_Eat lunch together_

_Study together at each of our houses. Which when I saw his house, It was like a freakin castle._

_"They're really close aren't they" Kids would always say when they pass us._

_"She's becoming an air head, always hanging around him"  
_

_"She needs to get away from him"  
_

_"After all, he's our prince..."_

_One day, there was a group of girls walking up to me as the class ended._

_"May I help yo-" I asked when they stopped me_

_"You stay away from Yen, Vampire" One said_

_"Your not good enough for him anyways" Said another_

_"Your just a transfer student" _

_"Don't think that just because Yen has his attention to you mean that you get away with everything"  
_

_"If you try being near Yen one more time, we will make you regret it"_

_"Remember this demon" and they walked away. _

_At first, I thought all this was a joke and went to sit with Yen at Lunch._

_But...then, trouble._

_For the rest of the week, someone spray painted my locker, trashed my book bag, stole my hair clips and when ever they're around, they would trip me or hurt me in some way. _

_Back then, I would not mind all this pain, but this time it was real. My homework was missing from the teacher's desk, and yet, no one knew why this is happening. And that was when I finally gave in._

_For the next week, I walked pass Yen like he was just any other student there. I would not pay him any attention in class, would walk away from him whenever he was walking towards me, and usually runs into the girl's bathroom just in time before he catches me._

_But...running from someone like him is hard...very hard. He caught me one day when I was about to leave the class._

_He took me behind the school , at that time it was lunch, and took me to the same place where it all started._

_"why are avoiding me?" He asked straight up. I bit my lips. "Yin, what did I do to hurt you?" I wanted to tell him everything, but if i did, it would hurt him too. I don't want that. I just...want this...over with_

_"I-i just can't ok? You can't be with me, it's how things are suppose to be. You nice, kind, caring, brave...your everything a girl would want...but that girl isn't me" I said running back inside._

_I stopped half way and felt something falling from my eyes..._

_Tears? I'm...crying?_

_After school, the same group of girls came up to me._

_"Good job the first week" One said with a grin_

_"But it wouldn't work for you to just avoid him...You need to be out of his sight"  
_

_"I don't understand what else you want me to do" I said_

_"We want you to transfer" They said. My eyes widen. Not talking to him was one thing, never seeing him again?..._

_"transfer?" I asked "But I can't ju-" my words were cut with a fire ball. It was a lesson from class about magic spells_

_"Or...we can just turn you into ashes right here" The girl with the fire ball said. The other girls made one too._

_"So what would it be" They asked._

_"No" I was about to defend myself,but it was too late. They threw it, I felt heat. _

_when I opened my eyes, there was a bright yellow force field around me _

_"What is this all about!" A voice yelled. We all looked and found a angry looking Yen._

_"Y-yen" The leader of the group said. He shot a glare at her_

_"I heard everything" He said walking towards me._

_The group of girls didn't seem to move, so he moved him by himself. He waved his hand to the wall, and a great force pushed them against it and they fell unconscious._

_I never been so happy to see him but all my energy ran out for the day and fell into his arms._

_"Why Yen, Why her" The leader cried. He looked back at them._

_"Because She's everything to me" He answered before I shut my eyes._

* * *

**That was a fail... BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY ;W;**

**so emotional TuT**

**Kasumi: -hands tissue box- **

**Thanks -blows nose-**

**ANYWAYS, next chapter would be back to normal world so...NO FLASHBACKS**

**maybe some eue...**

**Question-**

**WHAT GRADE ARE YOU READERS IN?**

**i'm going to highschool next year :DDDD**

**xD how about you?**

**-maiden-sama has to go or else late for school-**


	4. Joining?

**Hey there, Maiden-sama's back ~**

**NEW MCC = MELODIC CARD CHANGE**

**2nd post for the summer, :3 NO TALK, JUST GO TO THE STORY**

**Kasumo: maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids and WHERE DID U PUT MY FOOD?!**

**...**

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

I went out for a walk in the dark nights out in the kingdom. The mornings are always so noisy and annoying. Or maybe it's just my instincts that don't like it...

Either way, I still had a lot on my mind. About the Black joker, about the past...

A breeze came by and I felt a shiver down my spine. Something about that breeze was not normal...

"Wind shower..." I heard from a distance. I quickly looked up and found arrows of wind coming right at me. I quickly got to my knees and dodged the first group, then did a backflip in the air to avoid the second.

Quickly glanced around and found another group of arrows going straight at me. I used my arms to block off the attack before landing on top of a street light, with 2 cross roads below me.

Each of the roads had some person walking towards me. As they got closer, their faces seemed more familiar

"Guardians" I choked out. It was the original guardians Teto, Luka, Gakupo and Nero.

"Hello Black Joker" Miku stepped up.

"I thought u weren't guardians anymore" I said out. Miku flinched

"Today will be the last day we have our powers as guardians and I will plan on using that on killing you" Miku threatened. "For the sake of the new joker, and this whole town, we will take you down"

At that moment, something took over my body. A swell of powers rushed through all parts of my body. There was only one explanation...Black Joker

* * *

Original p.o.v

Rin stood on top of the stop lights with her body growing a black shadow around her.

Her eyes became red and her body matured into an 18 year old with longer hair. The 3 white diamonds appeared on the corner of her eye

"Those are brave words for a _former_ joker" Rin's voice said with a deeper and richer tone. Miku growled and the other guardians all set their weapons.

"To think this is what the town picked as guardians...I am disappointed" At that, it was Miku who rushed up to the street lights with a ball of light ready to hurl at someone.

Rin easily jumped away from it and landed on a roof of a house nearby.

Gakupo shot out fire dragons from his sword, causing it to chase after Rin. At the same time, Nero was trying to summon out holes and walls to block her way and to trap her. Meanwhile Teto's Sky arrows were still at it, while it multiplied and continued chasing after Rin.

"Hmph...This will get ugly" Rin whispered. She looked at Miku who was still shooting light at her chasing after her, then looked at the street light, then at Luka who was charging up water from the nearby park.

Rin grinned as she ran towards Miku, causing her to be confused for a bit. Rin flipped over Miku, using the tealet's head as a support for her so she would not trip. Since the fire dragon literally cannot see, it plainly crashed into Miku, knocking her down.

The second dragon and arrows were still following her.

Rin charged at Luka. Hesitated, Luka hurled a giant water pulse at Rin, who side stepped right next to Luka, allowing the water to overcome the fire dragon, which was now just gas.

Right at that moment, Rin jumped under the street lights. A gigantic wall grew into a box around her below the streetlights.

"I got her!" Nero shouted. That was then the multiplying arrows came crashing onto the solid walls. Breaking all side of the wall until it lost all its energy.

Rin simply tapped the walls, and they shattered to the ground.

"What kind of battle was that?" 'Rin' said with disappointment. "Absolutely no team work, did you all think u can just randomly throw your powers at me going to help you all kill me?"

"Hnnnn..." Miku said sitting up with one hand on her side and the other one supporting her from falling again.

"It was quite the show you put out Yin" A voice said behind them. They all turned to see a blond haired man around 'Rin's age wearing a simple hoodie with black diamond on the corner of his eye.

"J-joker" Miku choked out.

"I was sure you heard me Miku, to have her join us. Not to kill her" Joker said walking towards her. He raised his hand and his cane appeared in his hand. He gripped it and slammed the thing on Miku's back, making her collapse with a cry of pain.

He continued to hurt her until...

-Smack-

There was a dead silence in the air

Yin stood in front of Miku, but got a smack from the cane. But even so she kept standing with one eye showing, while the other was covered by her hair.

A single drop of blood dropped to the ground and Yin fainted. Joker acted fast and quickly caught her.

He first looked at the former guardians and then back at Yin.

"I want this mess to be clean by morning. Do I make myself clear" He said. Miku had her eyes locked on Yin, the around to the guardians and nodded.

* * *

~at the castle~

Rin woke up in her 18 year old body. She didn't feel good with the sudden change, especially because her outfit just got very tight on her.

She looked around, it wasn't her room. There was an outfit on a chair near her bed.

It was a night gown, Black silk with laced lining. There was also a velvet layer over her chest. The gown hung over her knees.

Rin was disgusted. Who in the world of perverts would make her wear this?

But this wasn't really the time to argue, since her body doesn't fit into her clothes now...

She quickly slipped it on, and put a jacket over it. Then headed out to investigate.

The whole place was dark, and she couldn't really see. But she did have a feeling someone was following her.

She tried to walk faster, but it seemed to keep going faster than her.

At that point, she felt a hand grabbing her by her hand, making her stop and then it dragging it near a window; where the person threw open their side of the curtain.

The moon's light poured through the window and the 2 blonde came face to face.

One half naked in his boxers and one in a night gown over her knees.

Len quickly let go of her hand but continued to stare. Rin backed away

"What are you doing here?" They both said at once

"Err...well I woke up in some random bed and I just..." Rin felt pain on the side of her head.

"H-hey, take it easy" Len called, and then took her to the Living room while he got her an ice pack.

"Thanks..." Rin took the ice and placed it on her head. She sat in front of the Fire place.

"Better?" He asked. Rin nodded.

"Where am I?" Rin asked. Len sat himself down next to her with a cup of banana milk.

"You don't realize where you are? I thought everyone knows where this is" Len said drinking his from his cup.

Rin shook her head.

"You're in the castle" Len answered.

"The castle?" Rin repeated. Len nodded.

"How did...I...end up here?" Rin asked herself.

"Maybe it's your spirit" Len said sitting back

"My spirit?"

"Yeah...kind of like... have joker inside me" Len explained "He's my spirit"

Rin thought of the black joker, then let out a sigh

"You know...you look familiar...Not sure why..." Rin said to Len "Were you in my class?"

"Well...Kind of, I was in your grade level that's all" Len answered. Rin nodded and looked at the fire.

A few minutes passed. Then Len got up

"You wouldn't be going home till next Monday since the castle closes at the weekends...You can stay with me for a while" Rin looked at him for a minute, and then agreed.

The 2 made their way to Len's room.

"You can sleep on the bed; I'll just sleep in the sleeping bag." Len said already digging out the bag

"It's ok...I wouldn't be sleeping any time soon" Rin walked over to the big window and just sat there staring at the starlit sky.

"Well...If you need anything, tell me ok?" Len said climbing onto his own bed and drifting off to sleep in no time.

Rin giggled at how fast he slept.

"He must have been really tired" Rin mumbled to herself, looking back into the sky

* * *

Next morning

"Is it really possible Len just got a random girl over the week and allowed her to stay with him for the weekend?" a voice said

"It is, though, impossible to open the gates in the weekend" Another said

"Where did she even come from? I didn't see this girl when I was in the castle"

"Well...She doesn't seem that bad to have around"

"Let's just hope he knows what he is doing"

The 4 new guardians stood around Len's bed, finding him having his arms wrapped around another blond girl sleeping with him.

Not knowing they are there, the 2 slept soundly

* * *

**The ending was...a bit off...**

**BUT HEY, I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER: DD**

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME XD**

**And I will try my best to update most of my stories**

**I really enjoy writing this kind of story with action and fantasy, but I can understand sometimes it doesn't really make as much sense as I wanted it to, so**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER**

**If you have been keeping up with me, I would like to know which you want me to update next!**

**-Rose maiden's and guardians**

**-Till the very end**

**-Melodic CC**

**-or another one shot into the collection**

**VOTE NOW, the most votes will be my next update. I will post up all your names on your choices.**

**ONE VOTE PER PERSON PLZ**

**~maiden's off to bed~**


	5. day 1 at the castle

**Maiden-sama here**

**first update in a while**

**sorry to keep you waiting**

**thanks to all the people that stuck around**

**Kasumi: maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids**

**Kasumo: enjoy**

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

I found myself floating around in a pool of darkness. space around me was just black.

A sharp pain then injects into my skin, and it was impossible to fight back

I screamed but no one heard me. Then again...no one was here

there was no point of fighting it now, it was just getting stronger as i grow weaker.

What am I?

Where am I?

Who am I?

Wonders came into my head

"miss?"

a voice said from a far

"miss?" it said again

it wasnt far away now

"A-are you ok?" A lady said with concern. I looked around.

It was a room with golden with black color base and outlines. I was wearing the same outfit as last night.

"Y-yeah thanks" I answered to the lady. She gave me a change of clothes and left the room in a hurry.

As the door closed behind her, I looked at the clothes she gave me.

It wasn't as outrageous as what they gave me the day before...

The outfit includes a black vest, a white elbow length sleeve t-shirt, Black skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers.

I got dressed and tied my white bow on the top of my head like usual. When I left the room, the halls outside were lighted up by the morning sun. Maids and Butlers scurried around for their morning businesses.

Tiptoeing around each of them, I made my way outside. Again, I didn't know where I was. But...at least it's the outdoors.

There were equipment laying around the side of the spread field and curiously, I went for a look.

A big box of wooden swords, A few sets of arrows all polished sitting next to the bows held up on a handle along the wall. After that is some sticks and stones all in a box. There seemed to be another box to the far corner, with broken equipments laying around.

My senses told me to get a bow and arrow. When I touched a set of arrows, it seemed to have a connection with me.

I got to work, looking at the dummies on the other side of the field.

* * *

Original p.o.v

Rin shot an arrow in the training arena.

there were 10 strawed dummies covered in arrows all over.

-thump- and another arrow shot at the head of one of the dummies

Rin breathed slowly with her eyes closed. the wind passed her smoothly and she lifted her head, feeling natures treasures.

Cautiously, she held up her bow and shot one of the dummies again. This time, the wind pushed it, increasing it's agility and smashed right through the head of the straw doll.

A clap was heard from distance. Rin's eyes shot open and turned to the sound.

A green haired girl holding a bow and a stack of arrows came walking up towards her

"that was a wonderful shot" She said. Her voice ringed like the smooth wind. Rin's eye brightened from her first compliment in her life.

"T-thanks" She said with a laugh

"Gumi! your early" A bown haired women came jogging with a sword and a training bag.

"Morning Meiko" Gumi beamed. Rin looked over at the brownette.

"Oh? who's this" The brownette looked at Rin

"I didn't get your name" the green hair looked at Rin

"It's Rin" She answered

"Rin...that's a cute name" The brownette laughed with a confident smile

"My name is Gumi" The green head said. She turned to the brownette.

"I'm Meiko" Her eyes burn with energy.

"Have you ever took lessons? Practiced perhaps?" Gumi examined all around.

"No...This is the first time I ever picked up a bow" Rin answered with truth. The 2 girls looked at her with disbelief.

"You couldn't have done that without any help" Gumi said with surprise

"Beginners luck?" Meiko questioned with a smile leading after it.

"I guess" Rin looked at the arrow covered dummies

"Well, we were here to practice, weren't we Gumi" Meiko turned to her

"Yup!" Gumi dropped her arrows and grabbed a wooden sword, " Meiko's gonna teach me sword fighting today" She beamed

"Mind if I joined?" Rin asked with a tease

"Only if u call me Lady Scarlet" Meiko teased with her

"As you wish, Lady Scarlet" Rin joked with a laugh following it.

Meiko stood up straight with her left hand behind her back.

"The first rule to sword fighting is to be confident. Never think back that the opponent is gonna win. Always believe u are going to win, and it will lead you to it" Meiko swinged her sword in the air, creating a cut of wind.

"Second. Always keep balance. If you loose balance, you will also loose strength." Meiko stabbed her sword to the ground and did a one hand, hand stand on it and jumped back down.

"Third, be connected with your weapon. Either it's a sword or a bow, you must connect with it, make it one with you. Then you will be able to cut through anything." Meiko took a step and swung her wooden sword at a dummy. the whole dummy split in 2.

Rin and Gumi clapped as Meiko took a bow.

"Now, your turn" Meiko pointed her sword at the 2 of them. Rin and Gumi smirked at each other and repeated Meiko's steps

They trained through out Lunch and down till dinner was almost served.

"Good work you two" Meiko wiped off the sweat on her head. Both Rin and Gumi was covered in scratches and bruises.

"It was fun today" Rin said laying on the grass. Gumi lay next to her

"Yeah, we should do more things together don't you think Meiko?" She looked at the brownette.

"I would love that" Meiko smiled. Rin let out a tiny laugh and they went in for dinner.

* * *

-Dinner-

The girls went in talking while the boys were already there.

"Hey boys, I would like to introduce you to a friend, Rin" Meiko chirped, wrapping her arms around Rin's shoulders.

Rin waved and had a seat on the opposite side of the table, with gumi to her left and Meiko to her right. At the end of the table was a blond boy.

There were total silence through out Dinner. There was a weird tension between the 2 blondes and the others just didn't find it necessary to talk.

Rin was the first to leave the table and she hurried into the room she began with.

Even after dinner, she still feels a bit tired and fell on top of her bed.

After a few minutes there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, she found Meiko and Gumi in their pajamas and holding a pillow with them.

"It gets lonely for you to sleep alone, do you mind?" Gumi asked hugging her carrot pillow. Rin giggled

"Nono, I love company" That was a lie, but Rin really wanted to be around them.

"THIS CALLS FOR A SLUMBER PARTY!" Meiko cried and rushed into the room, diving onto the queen size bed

Rin closed the door behind her and the lights in that roomdidn't go off once that night

* * *

**lol I have nothing to say to this chapter xD**

**question: How do you think the story is going on so far? I know it's not that far into the plot, but i need some ideas as i work on the other stories xD**

**ANSWER THE QUESTION IN THE REVIEW**

**FAVE AND FOLLOW ME IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY **

**and i'll see you in my next update **

**-MAIDEN SAMA out-**


	6. day 2 - tour or no tour

**Hello my dears~**

**I AM TERRIBLY SORRY HOW LATE THIS IS ; -; I REALLY AM**

**alot has been happening in my life..and i try everyday trying to keep up with my fanfictions.**

**Please, to all my loyal and recent readers, please be patient. I will try my best to keep up and i hope i will continue this in the future**

**Kasumi: Right into the story we go**

**Kasumo: Maiden sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids and only the ideas are made by her. enjoy**

* * *

After a few minutes there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, she found Meiko and Gumi in their pajamas and holding a pillow with them.  
"It gets lonely for you to sleep alone, do you mind?" Gumi asked hugging her carrot pillow. Rin giggled  
"Nono, I love company" That was a lie, but Rin really wanted to be around them.  
"THIS CALLS FOR A SLUMBER PARTY!" Meiko cried and rushed into the room, diving onto the queen size bed  
Rin closed the door behind her and the lights in that room didn't go off once that night

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Next morning is the last day for the castle. Rin didn't mind too much about the castle now, since she found some people she can be with.  
She was the first to get up, while Meiko and Gumi continued sleeping. Rin walked over to the curtains and pulled them apart, letting the sunlight in

"Mnnnh" Gumi mumbled and turned away from the light. Meiko slowly picked herself up and let out a yawn before falling back onto her pillow again. Rin giggled and went to the bathroom to change.  
She wore the same outfit she wore yesterday and looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection showed her another person though.

Black hair, red eyes, 3 diamonds hung under her right eye. Black joker.

Rin first was shocked her reflection, but it just looked back at her and a voice ringed inside her head.

'please...do not be afraid of me...' it pleaded. the reflection's eyes pulled Rin closer

"I'm not afraid, just shocked i guess" Rin replied

'I'm glad' it said. the reflection sighed and looked back at Rin

'Sorry' the voice said softly.

"Why's that?" Rin asked. the reflection looked down with sorrow.

'I got you into this mess...for not showing myself...for sealing myself into you...it's my fault' it continued.

Rin felt a slow pain in her chest. One part of her feels bad for her, but the other doesn't understand why she should feel that way.

"It's not your fault" Rin said carefully with a growing smile, "we can figure something out"

The reflection slowly lifted her head and pushed out a small smile before the colors of the reflection shifted into her own.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Rin? You done in there yet?" Meiko's voice could be heard clearly from the other side.

"Yeah, I'll be right out" Rin picked up her changed out clothes and opened the door looking at the red headed women with her hair everywhere and her eyes half asleep.

She shifted passed Rin and splashed some water in her face.

Gumi sat up from her sleeping position and just dozed off for a second before giving her greetings.

"Morning Rinny..." She said softly giving off a weak smile. Rin just smiled back and waved.

She then got up and dragged herself next to Meiko, who was brushing her teeth. Rin went ahead and fix up the room from yesterdays event.

About 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door of their room. A voice followed it

"You girls sure take long to get ready for the morning. Breakfast is ready in 15 minutes" The voice said. Meiko spat out the water from her mouth after brushing her teeth.

"Morning to you too Kaito" She shouted from the bathroom. Gumi let out a small giggle. Rin couldn't help but join her.

Meiko was the first to leave the restroom and stopped to look at Rin. From top to bottom with a strange look.

Rin tilted her head a bit to the right with confusion.

"Your not really going to wear **that**, are you?" Meiko pointed. Rin looked at herself from her view. It's just a black vest, white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and flats. She then looked back up wondering what she means.

Meiko shook her head and went to the closet that was in another room in the bedroom. There was sets over sets of different gowns lined up at the end. Along the sides were organised as appropriate outfits for each season starting from spring from the left to winter on the right. Rin stood there in amazement.

"This room may be a guest room, but this is kinda like a storage place for cloths" Meiko explained already making her way towards the gowns. Rin examined the room, turning around and around slowly getting every detail.

"Hm...This may work" Meiko threw Rin a yellow pastel colored sun dress with a ruffled back that looks like resting wings. Rin looked at the dress for a minute with a questioned look.

"Go on, change" Meiko ordered. Rin left the closet and went into the bathroom just as Gumi was washing her face.

Rin pulled the covers over as she changed into her new outfit. She although still wore the black vest and the flats but abandoned the t-shirt and jeans.

She walked back into the closet where Meiko already changed into a collared dress with short sleeves with 3 buttons going down the center on the top of the dress. She also had matching red heels as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ah, Rin it looks good" Meiko examined her and then went back to the place where she got the dress and came back with heels.

Rin hates heels.

1 because it makes her loose her balance almost always

2 the after feeling of heels hurt her feet and

3 is because most of the shoes are just too small for her, especially heels.

She shook her head and waved it away **[jazz hands xD]**

But Meiko pushed her to wear them because she...well she's just being Meiko.

It was surprisingly able to fit her tiny feet though. The wooden platformed with yellow sashes tied on both ends holding the feet down with a soft touch.

Rin looked down at herself and walked a bit. As she expected, she wobbled and tripped. But Meiko seemed to have caught her on time.

"It takes a little practice, but it's worth it" Meiko winked and steadied her. "Lets go down for breakfast. Since we showed you the castle, it's your turn to show us the village" Meiko declared.

Rin let out a laugh " If I get to take these off when I do, it's a plan" Rin pointed to her heels

"Deal" Meiko laughed. Gumi was also ready by the time the 2 left the closet and headed downstairs.

Rin followed behind the 2 girls, trying her best to be able to work with her heels. So far so good.

When they -finally- reached the breakfast table, the boys were already there, servants and maids stand along the side of the giant dining hall. There was a servant each escorting the girls to their seats and they began their meal in the same seats they were in during dinner time.

There was a strange tension that hung in the hall. Everyone just ate quietly.

Meiko looked at the 2 ends of the table where the blondes sat, trying not to pay any attention until they are done with their food.

"So!" Meiko began. She doesn't like the feeling of silence without a reason. "Rin..." She thought for a minute about what she was going to say

Gumi saw the tension and added on with her " Where do you plan on taking us first?" She asked excited about the trip to the village.

Rin just looked at the girls, avoiding any problems with the guys. "I would love to show you where I live, then maybe the big library in the city hall. oh oh and the forest" Rin's eyes twinkled in excitement just as much as the girls.

Kaito also tried to avoid the silence. "Len, are you busy today?" He asked. Len looked up towards him with a glare as if he did something wrong, but answered with a shook of the head.

"Ok, Then why don't we join Rin" Kaito turned to Rin. Meiko butted in before she could answer

"Hey Hey, This was suppose to be a girls day out only"

"But that's no fun" Kaito whined. "The more people, the better no?" He turned back to Rin

"I don't mind really" Gumi said carefreely

"See?" Kaito stated "What about you Gumo" Kaito nudged the guy next to him

The dark green haired boy looked up and just struggled. Kaito seemed more confident

"So Meiko? Mind us joining?" He said slyly. Meiko felt a taunt from him but stood back from it

"I'll allow it if Rin does. She is our tour guide after all" Meiko turned to Rin

Rin looked back and forth from the man in blue and the women in red. Then looked over at Len

" I-" she started

* * *

**Another chapter done, and another one to start on.**

**Again I am sorry about how late I am ;-; **

**Thank you for still supporting me and please continue to in the future even when i seem to have been gone for a while**

**Question of the chapter**

**-WILL RIN SAY YES OR NO? WILL SHE ALLOW THE BOYS TO COME OR DENY THE GUYS AND ONLY GO FOR THE GIRLS?**

**YOU DECIDE AND RESULTS WILL BE SHOWN BY THE NEXT UPDATE**

**until then,**

**~maiden-sama out~**


End file.
